


Cherik Victorian AU wallpaper and icon

by avictoriangirl



Category: Becoming Jane (2007), Jane Eyre (2011), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Art, Banners & Icons, Fanart, Historical, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by and created for <a href="http://caitri.livejournal.com/">caitri</a>  who supplied the quote, which is from Erasmus Darwin, The Origin of Society. <a href="http://avictoriangirl.livejournal.com/241951.html">Originally posted September 30, 2011</a>, backing it up here for safekeeping. </p><p>Also on <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/125561514274/avictoriangirl-i-cant-get-enough-of-xmfcjane">tumblr</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cherik Victorian AU wallpaper and icon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and created for [caitri](http://caitri.livejournal.com/) who supplied the quote, which is from Erasmus Darwin, The Origin of Society. [Originally posted September 30, 2011](http://avictoriangirl.livejournal.com/241951.html), backing it up here for safekeeping. 
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/125561514274/avictoriangirl-i-cant-get-enough-of-xmfcjane).

  
[1440x900](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/X-Men%20Fanart/James%20Eyre/james_eyre_1440x900.png~original) | [1600x900](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/X-Men%20Fanart/James%20Eyre/james_eyre_1600x900.png~original) | [1920x1200](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/james_eyre_1920x1200.png~original) | [1024x768](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/X-Men%20Fanart/James%20Eyre/james_eyre_1024x768.png~original) | [1280x1024](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/X-Men%20Fanart/James%20Eyre/james_eyre_1280x1024.png~original) | [1280x800](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/X-Men%20Fanart/James%20Eyre/james_eyre_1280x800.png~original)


End file.
